Watch
The Haunting Movie (2012) The Haunting: Minecraft Movie - YouTube Two regular Minecrafters living in a small poor home discover something strange lurking in the shadows... The Haunting: Second Life (2012) The Haunting: Second Life - YouTube Armen and Drake find themselves alive months after they had vanished. In an adventure to stop the one who dropped them into the void, they must find a way to collect all of the uh... SACRED DIA- The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine (2013) Ep 1.) The Haunting: Legend of Herobrine - Minecraft Movie (Part One) - YouTube After falling into the void, Drake and Armen wake up in an infirmary where they meet a man named Grayson. Ep 2.) The Haunting: Legend of Herobrine - Minecraft Movie (Part Two) - YouTube After having an odd memory trigger from a disk containing some interesting information at the arctic site, both Armen and Drake feel the need to leave the arctic due to an ominous feeling, but it runs into a problem when he appears... Ep 3.) The Haunting: Legend of Herobrine - Minecraft Movie (Part Three) - YouTube Armen, Drake, and Grayson have fallen down and are unable to get back to the arctic base. They must explore the mountain above them and see what lies in store... Ep 4.) The Haunting: Legend of Herobrine - Minecraft Movie (Part Four) - YouTube Armen and Drake come out of the portal together, later regrouping with Grayson. They enter a city haunted by Herobrine and find some legendary artifacts. Herobrine is haunting them once again and will stop at nothing to keep them from his secret. Ep 5.) The Haunting: Legend of Herobrine - Minecraft Movie (Part Five) - YouTube Armen, Drake, and Grayson are searching around the city when they discover some secrets. Now they must make their way to the Imperial Forge to craft a sword a defeat Herobrine once and for all... The Haunted Episodes This is a chart of all episodes in 'The Haunted ' Season 1 (2014-Present) Ep 1.) THE HAUNTED: Episode One - "Reunion" - YouTube; While looking for some supplies in a recently abandoned village, Drake stumbles across Grayson for the first time since they parted in the Haunting 3 Part 5. After they meet up they discover something evil and begin their own quests. Ep 2.) THE HAUNTED: Episode 2 - "Journey to the Red Keep" - YouTube; Grayson and Drake have managed to come up with a plan of action to save Armen. They begin heading to the Red Keep and adventuring. Ep 3.) THE HAUNTED: Episode 3 - "Witnesses" - YouTube; After taking a rest from their encounter with the nightmare, Grayson and Drake continue their journey to the Red Keep. They get there, but not everything goes as expected... Ep 4.) THE HAUNTED: Episode 4 - "Time" - YouTube; Grayson and Drake took cover from Armen in a cave previously. Slimey left and they make their way back to the Red Keep to check out the damage. What they find is nothing they had been prepared for. Ep 5.) THE HAUNTED: Episode 5 - "Memories" - YouTube; Grayson and Drake escape and head through the Red Keep. Shortly after, they have a mysterious encounter and discover something they had thought long destroyed. Ep 6.) THE HAUNTED: Episode 6 - "Sunken Treasure" - YouTube; Grayson, Mia, and Drake sit around their nighttime campfire and discuss their future plans. Ep 6.5.) THE HAUNTED: Episode 6.5 - "Campfire" - YouTube; Grayson, Mia, and Drake sit around their nighttime campfire and discuss their future plans. Ep 7.) THE HAUNTED: Episode 7 - "Catacombs" - YouTube; Grayson, Mia, and Drake all set out from their camp onto their next destination. After they find their destination, they fall through unsteady ground and enter someplace evil. Ep 8.) THE HAUNTED: Episode 8 - "Catacombs Part 2" - YouTube ; Grayson, Mia, and Drake all continue through the perilous catacombs. They encounter some strange artifacts and are attacked along the way.However, they continue onward knowing something must be at the end of the tunnels. Ep 9.) THE HAUNTED: Episode 9 - "The Hunt" - YouTube; Finally out of the catacombs, Grayson, Drake, and Mia travel back to Grayson's house to match up their new map with his. While their goal is to find the Magic Library, they encounter some difficulties along their path. Ep 10.) THE HAUNTED: Episode 10 - "Origins" - YouTube; Confused and dazed, Drake and Armen try and figure out where exactly they are. Hopefully something good can come out of this... Ep 11.) THE HAUNTED: Episode 11 - "Infiltration" - YouTube; Grayson, Mia, and Drake spot an Empire scout balloon and follow it back to base camp. What they find sparks an idea they may just be crazy enough to get them to the Magic Library. Ep 12.) THE HAUNTED: Episode 12 - "Temptation" - YouTube ; Grayson, Mia, and Drake, barely escaping the airship crash, manage to find their way around a massive mountain where they suspect the Magic Library is hidden. After finding an entrance to the inside they must solve various puzzles in order to reach their destination. Ep 13.) THE HAUNTED: Episode 13 - "The Magic Library" - YouTube ; After making it through the ancient cave door, Grayson, Drake, and Mia discover the entrance to the Magic Library. What's inside could hold all the answers for what Grayson and Drake have been looking for. Category:The Haunting Category:The Haunted Category:The Haunting: Minecraft Movie Category:The Haunting: Second Life Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:The Haunted: Shadow of Herobrine